paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic (Fursona)
Sonic is Sonic the fox's Fursona. {Please don't use him without permission.} {Dogs in my universe age by human years and can eat chocolate.} Profile He is an adventurous pup who always loves the idea of adventure, but has never had one until now. Sonic is on dog as he hates getting dirty like most dogs and he doesn't do normal dog activities without motivation. He dislikes the idea of going swimming or getting a bath since he don't like putting his head underwater. He is kinda lazy, but wishes to help others anytime he can. He loves video games, even if he don't remember that. He hates rain and will stay indoors all the time. He always tries to find an indoor activity that he can do over an outdoor one. Him and Rubble don't get along, but it's mostly from Sonic's end. He doesn't even know why him and Rubble don't get along. He loves to sing, but is very sheepish about it and will try to hide somewhere to sing. He loves his family very much and he still misses them everyday. Appearance He is a completely black jack rustell terrier! He has four hairs sticking out on each side of his face. {Similar to rocky.} He has floppy ears. His tail is fluffy and kinda spikey from his tail tip to the underneath of the tail. His collar is green and so is his eyes. He also has a brown nose. Job He is chase's police pup trainee. He is not very confident about it and always worries he'll make a mistake. He has a police puptag like chase's. He wishes to have a job at Adventure Bay church or library as well. Any job that can keep him distracted as far as he's concerned. Trivia He was once a human until he was teleported to the paw patrol world, turned younger, and turned into a dog. He has asburgers, but a more mild version of it. He has a lot of fear, like fire, being underwater, driving a vehicle, heights, singing on stage, being mean to someone or finds out someone hates him, being outside at night, and bees and wasps. He is a Christian. He is from another world. He doubts himself sometimes, but is usually looking on the bright side of things. While the idea of a girlfriend is in his mind, its so far back in his mind that he ignores it and focuses on what he's doing in the here and the now. 'Even if I could get a girlfriend, I don't have time for one.' He says. He never has been able to make friends and the Paw Patrol want to try and fix that for him. Sonic forgot all his memories of being human except memerios about family, Church, or School. Everything else is a blank for him. He hates cinnamon and baloney. Just the smeell of the two seem to make him sick. He loves peanut butter cups with milk chocolate. He always wanted to see what being a dog was like, but never imagined that this would happen. He hates loud noises like sirens. He doesn't run that fast and trips a lot since he is not used to four legs. But he moves surprisingly fast if there is a bee or wasp nearby. He is trying to learn German, as to why he is doing that is anyone's guess. He hates saying the word 'cool', which is strange. He can write it and type it with no problem though. So it's very strange. Friends Chase, Rocky, and Marshall. {His closets friends in the Paw Patrol. Even though he don't know it.} Ryder and the other pups. {While they are friendly, he don't consider them friends even though they are.} Tobi {Terry Lizard's Fursona} {He's nice, he understands me pretty well, and he is a good German teacher lol.} Kata (aka me) {She's very nice and a good person.} Huckleberry {Fursona} {She is nice, loves animals, and makes great OCs.} Takota {He is nice, a strong believer in God, a great story writer, OC maker, and a great roleplay partner.} Tommy {Hero's Fursona} {He's a nice guy, a great roleplayer, and is a great soon to be leader of starfleet lol.} Mudd {Leahyjob200 Fursona} {Nice guy and great at roleplays and stories.} Lorry {My True Fursona} {Angelina's fursona.} {She is nice and friendly, good at roleplays, and is very patient.} Stories he appears in Gallery Category:Male Category:Males Category:Male Pup Category:Christian Pup Category:Asburgers Category:Shy Characters Category:Fursona Category:Fursonas Category:Fursona Pups Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Fursona related character